Chokehold
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Shego feels like she's stuck alone in a dark cold place. She knows someone can save her from her prison. What will happen to her when she finally gets saved? Why does her past haunt her and flash before her eyes? Kigo! Sequel: Living The Dream
1. Chapter 1

**Chokehold.. New story.. Just read it.. and well tell me what you think.**

**I don't own Kim Possible or any disney related character. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here whilst writing this. I would be in my big ass villa and I would be drawing Kigo Cartoons. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Chokehold**

It was black, cold and dark. The world seemed empty even though it was filled. A shivering breath escaped a pair of frozen dark lips. A Shiver ran down a spine, hands and arms desperately tried to warm the body that they belonged to. Without success, the body remained cold and almost completely numb underneath every touch. Every touch was icy, cold, a temperature that no human could bare for longer than a few minutes.

Though with will power and a strong mind, one could survive. Staying out of reach of the cold darkness that lurked around every corner. It was the one thing that could keep someone alive.

Shivering uncontrollably, breaths visible when exhaled and cold creeping into every bone. She didn't know how she ended in this situation. All she knew was that she had to push on, she had to fight her way out.

She took every chance she got, reaching for the warmth, feeling it on her skin as it lighted her dark world. She didn't know if it was just a state of mind. She didn't know if she was really caught in a dark place where loneliness threatened to consume you. What ever it was, it seemed never ending and undefeatable.

"Help." She croaked out in a hoarse barely audible voice. Yet darkness remained and nobody seemed to reach out to her. She seemed stuck, stuck for eternity in a dark and lonely place. She was desperate. Desperate to break free and the thought of succeeding was the only thing that kept her going.

Her once warm and fiery personality had been extinguished by the cold. Her fire at its brightest not bright enough to chase away the darkness. Only one person could save her from her cold, lonely and dark prison. Only one person was on her mind as she kept pushing herself beyond her limits.

That very person had left her in this state. Unaware of the dangers and the situation one could get stuck in once placed in such a state. It hadn't been conscious, every cold bone in her body told her that. She was convinced that the one, who had left her like that, didn't have a clue. So reaching out for that person was her only hope of returning.

Flashes of her past haunted her, holding her in a chokehold as they tortured her. The mistakes she had made the things she had done. All of them, they came back and never seemed to let go. With their somewhat ghostly arms they wrapped around her neck and held on.

It was after what seemed an eternity that she seemed to feel different. Unfamiliar warmth entered her body and light shone upon her. Afraid of what was to come but too curious to let it pass. She reached out and got swept away in a world opposite of the one she had been stuck in all this time.

Pulled out of her dark and lonely prison. Pushed into a warm and welcoming world for the first time in what seemed ages. A muffled and inaudible voice came to her ears. The voice started to become clearer after each second that passed. The voice was that of a young girl and it was filled with love. The girl seemed to plead and it was heartbreaking to hear it. Unable to withstand any longer she opened her eyes, blinking as they met light after such a long time.

Her vision was blurry and she couldn't quite make out what was going on. She heard the voice switch from sad to happy and almost relieved. She continued to blink and tried to focus on anything that was within her vision.

"I thought I had lost you." The voice clearly said to her. She looked up at its source and saw red. All she could see was a sea of red hair and nothing more. Her vision was still too unfocused and blurred to make out any details at the moment. Though she felt relieved that she was no longer surrounded by darkness.

"You saved me." She said finding her voice after what seemed an eternity for her. She felt a hand on her cheek and the hand guided her head. She took in a sharp breath when she came face to face with the red she had seen just seconds ago. This time it seemed near and seeing it from up close she realized she could focus her vision better.

She could make out a nose, lips and a pair of green eyes. Those green eyes looked at her intently and they held an emotion that she didn't recognize.

"C-come closer." Her voice trembled and the red blur obeyed. The green eyes became clear and the face to which they belonged followed soon after that.

She suddenly felt that chokehold again and gasped. Her memories came flooding back, her past haunted her at the very sight of that oh so familiar face.

The gasp startled the red head and she pulled back, turning into a blur within seconds.

"I'm sorry." She heard the girl murmur. She looked how the blurred girl turned away and all of a sudden she was scared. She saw how the blur started disappearing as she walked away. Desperately with unfocused vision she reached out and tried to stop the red head.

"Don't leave me." She whispered just loud enough for the other girl to hear. The girl returned to her side and the warmth returned with her.

"W-who am I?" Her focus on the red head became clear and what she saw made her smile. It was a happy and welcoming face, her green eyes sparkled and she wore a small smile.

"I used to call you Shego," The voice said. "Your real name is Selene." Shego or rather Selene thought about the names and came to a conclusion.

"I prefer Shego." She said and she heard the red head giggle a bit.

"I thought you would." Came as a reply and Shego found herself smiling for unknown reasons. Her smile, however, faded when she realized something. She didn't know whom she was talking to. The face she was looking at seemed very familiar. Yet she couldn't completely find the person in her memories.

"But who are you?" Shego asked gently and she saw the smile on the red head's face disappear slightly.

"My name is Kim Possible." As soon as Shego heard the name she found herself gasping for breath. She grabbed for her throat; her eyes squeezed shut and visions of Kim flashed by.

Kim pulled back, not knowing what to do. She grabbed Shego's shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Shego, calm down. Calm down, are you okay?" She repeated over and over again. As soon as they had come the visions disappeared and Shego slowly released her throat. She opened her eyes again and breathed slowly as she looked at Kim.

"I know you." Shego uttered in disbelief and Kim simply nodded.

"We used to be enemies, we fought all the time. That came to an end when your employer died. You stepped over to the other side and we became friends." Kim replied and a blush covered her cheeks. Shego cooked her head and looked at the girl intently.

"We're more than just friends." Shego said as she remembered subtle parts of her visions. She had seen them fight, she had seen them hug and she even seen them kiss. She was certain they were more than just friends, her visions told her that but her heart as well. She didn't know why she knew it; maybe it was the warmth that Kim brought. She didn't know.

"Yes we are." Kim said sweet and Shego found herself smiling yet again. She didn't know why, the reason was unknown and she didn't recognize the feeling either. She felt like it was unnatural for her to smile, as if she had never done it or never had been able to do so.

"Did I smile a lot?" She asked.

"Back when we fought you didn't. You always smirked and grinned but never really smiled. The first time you really smiled was the day you told me you loved me." Kim replied and Shego noticed that the girl was thinking about that certain day.

"Love you?" Shego asked.

"Yes, you know what that is right? It's that warm indescribable feeling you have deep inside." Kim explained and it was as if a door opened for Shego. Finally she knew what the feeling was that she couldn't recognize. She was about to respond when she heard someone entering the room. She looked up and saw another red blur standing a few feet away from her. Kim talked to the blur and Shego noticed that Kim was quite fond of the other red head.

"How are you honey?" The other red blur asked Shego getting closer to her. Shego looked up and blinked a few times at the sight in front of her. She felt like she was looking at an older version of Kim. She looked at the real Kim and blinked in confusion.

"You're Kim's mother." Shego said surprising herself and both of the red heads.

"You recognize me! That's very good that means you're doing just fine. Tell me Shego, how is your vision?" Kim's mother asked her.

"Ann.. your name is Ann…." Shego whispered in disbelief. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for another chokehold but it never came.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. How is your vision?" Ann asked again. Shego slowly opened her eyes again and looked at the older red head in pure disbelief.

"My vision…" Shego said thoughtful. "If you're close I can see you well, the closer you get the better I can see you." She said.

"Meaning that you can't see someone very clear once he or she is further away." Ann added and Shego simply nodded. Ann didn't say anything and simply put a hand on Shego's shoulder.

That very moment Shego felt a shock run through her and with a gasp she closed her eyes again. She grabbed for her throat and gasped for breath as visions flashed before her eyes. Her memories of Ann came flooding back into her mind and she coughed violently as they slowly faded again.

She calmed down and sagged against the soft pillow behind her.

"Are you okay?" Ann asked in a quite concerned voice.

"She had that a couple of times now, it really scares me. It looks like she's choking or something and suddenly everything goes back to normal." Kim explained. Ann nodded in understanding, knowing that Shego's disorder was mental and not psychical. It was a relief for her, knowing that it couldn't kill Shego despite the choke-like feeling she got.

"It'll fade with time, no need to worry. Her memories are just coming back to her. Everybody has different ways of getting their memories back on track. She'll be alright Kimmie." Ann said and with that she left the room.

Kim looked at Shego and let out a soft sigh.

"She's right you know." Shego said softly.

"About what?" Kim asked.

"Every time I go into whatever one would call it, I get visions. Memories, my past, it flashes by in short almost spastic visions. It feels like my throat gets closed of during those moments and I can't stop it from happening." Shego explained.

"You'll be alright, right?" Kim asked doubtfully. Shego simply smiled at her and reached for Kim's hand. She slowly entwined their fingers, her smile never fading as she did so.

"I'll be fine, I just have to relive my past whether I like it or not." Shego replied in a gentle tone.

"I'll help you whenever you need me." Kim added sincerely. This comment made Shego smile even brighter and she felt that warmth filling her again.

"You love me too right?" Shego asked suddenly. She had seen the vision of them sharing intimate moments. Though she didn't know if Kim really returned the feelings she had yet to discover.

"Of course." Kim answered honestly. Shego didn't really know that she loved Kim. The only thing she knew was that she had loved Kim when she knew what love really meant to her.

"I promise I'll discover what it means." Shego vowed and Kim simply raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You love me, I love you but I have yet to discover what this love means to me. I have to discover and relive what its contents are. I'll discover it, I promise." Shego said her face holding a seriousness Kim had never seen before.

"You don't know what it means?"

"I don't… I'm sorry." Shego replied sadly and her gaze shifted to the ground. Kim simply smiled at her and held her hand to comfort her before saying:

"You'll discover it eventually, don't worry."

* * *

_Okay.. SO.. yeah.. I don't really know what I'm working on here right now. I actually have no clue whatsoever I just felt the need to write this. I don't know if I should continue, if I CAN continue and how I will continue if I were to continue. Help me out will ya?_

_If you think this sucks.. it makes things easy.. I can just delete it. That's simple for me so just tell me what you think, it would help me a lot =)_

_It started out a bit dark and stuff right? Yeah that was what I was going for! and I know you're thinking.. what the hell happened to Shego? Why did it happen and what the hell was that dark place? Dito! I have NO IDEA! XD_

_Love it.._

_Anyway.._

_Hope you uhm well yeah.. enjoyed this or something!_

_WPJ_


	2. Home?

**Chapter 2 or something like that??**

* * *

**Chokehold 2**

Visions of her past flashed before her eyes. Memories flooded her mind as tidal waves. Her throat felt closed off and she felt like she was unable to breathe any longer. She grabbed for her throat but the pressure remained. Everything remained dark and she seemed unable to open her eyes.

Gentle hands and a soothing voice came to her ears. She tried to focus on the voice that spoke to her. Though focussing on something else was difficult whilst seeing all those visions. She didn't know how she got stuck in that chokehold again but she knew she wanted to escape.

It reminded Shego of the darkness that had surrounded her for so long. It made her feel lonely and to make it even worse, it took away her ability to breathe normal. The longer she had those visions the worse it got. The cold would steadily return and darkness would slowly engulf her again. Even with her green plasma she wasn't able to fight her way out of her prison.

"Shego!" Kim's voice filtered through. She could hear Kim but she couldn't see her. She could feel her hands on her shoulders but not the warmth she usually radiated. She knew Kim was there but it was as if it wasn't Kim. Something was missing and it made Shego spiral into an even darker part of her mind.

No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried she was stuck. She couldn't fight it, even with Kim calling out to her.

"Shego! Come on snap out of it!" Kim almost shrieked in a panicked voice. She shook Shego and tried everything to wake the older girl. Nothing seemed to work and she decided to wait for everything to go back to normal.

Inside Shego's mind everything seemed to go haywire. In long black outs her dark side seemed to show itself more. As she grabbed for her throat she saw visions of her fights with Kim and all the pain she had caused the red head. She saw what she had done to the world and time after time she saw a man with a light blue skin tone.

Her body shook violently and her visions started to become unclear. Kim watched in fear how Shego calmed down, her hands left her throat and her breathing steadied slowly. Seeing this calmed Kim down as well and she finally dared to touch Shego again. She reached out and slowly caressed Shego's cheek.

"Shego." She said softly and the woman moaned softly in return.

"B-blue." Shego muttered whilst caught in, what appeared to be, a light slumbering state.

"Blue? What's wrong with blue?" Kim asked even though she knew that Shego was partially asleep.

"Skin.. blue.. pale.. blue." Shego muttered in return. Kim inched back a bit, she knew exactly who Shego was talking about.

"She must've seen him in her visions." She muttered to herself as she observed Shego closely.

Kim hadn't quite figured out how Shego's visions work yet. The only thing she knew was that it was triggered by touch. If Shego touched items or humans, which she had dealt with in the past she would get visions. During her visions her throat would feel like it was being closed off by something. She would grab her throat and her eyes would be squeezed shut tightly.

The only other thing Kim knew was that Shego couldn't deal with too many visions at a time. She had yet to figure out why this was the case.

She looked at Shego again and the woman seemed to be sleeping. She had gone from a state of seeing visions, to a light slumbering state to a deep sleep. It actually made Kim happy that Shego could still sleep without any problems. She knew it would be too much for Shego to handle if she had to deal with her past in her sleep as well.

"You're so strong, I know you can make it through this. You can make it through anything, just hold on." Kim whispered as she lightly combed her fingers through Shego's black hair. It was true; Shego was still the strong and bad ass woman she had always been. Only she chose to show Kim her other side as well. Not a lot of people knew she had a nice side, which's why she told Kim she was lucky and that she should feel honored. Kim had been honored indeed but in the end Shego told her she was just joking.

"Come on, you'll get over this! You love to tease me and you can't tease me in this state!" Kim yelled in frustration.

"Kimmie she'll be alright, she just needs some more rest." Ann's voice came from the door opening. Kim looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes and she knew she was right.

"She finally got out of her coma and I just want to be with her. I want to talk to her, hug her and well… kiss her." Kim muttered the last bit, her face turning bright red.

"I understand darling but she's having a bit of a mental problem. Once that's over everything will turn back to normal." Ann explained.

"When can she come home?" Kim asked referring to the Possible residence.

"This will make you very happy, she can go home, tomorrow." Ann said and she watched how her daughter beamed in joy.

"Wait, why not today?" Kim asked curiously. She was happy that Shego could go home soon but sooner was even better to her opinion.

"We have to test her one last time, we have to scan her brain."

"Because of her mental problem with her memories?" Kim questioned and her mother nodded in reply. "I understand." Kim muttered. Ann closed the distance between them and kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

"Don't worry honey, she's a tough one, she'll get through it." Ann said and with one last wink she left the room again. Kim sagged into a chair next to Shego's bed and sighed loudly.

"At least everything will be okay." Kim said softly and she smiled faintly.

Eventually Kim left Shego's side, her mother had told her to go home and she did. She had been sitting beside Shego for almost an entire day. She went home but didn't go before her mother had promised that she would check up on Shego. Her mother had promised her to do just that and with that Kim left.

Kim knew for sure that she would see Shego the next day. Her mother reassured her that Shego would be home the moment Kim came home from school. So Kim went home, Shego stayed at the hospital and Ann checked up on her as often as possible.

Every single time she checked on Shego everything seemed normal. Though little did she know that it wouldn't stay normal for long.

Her sleep got disturbed, she started having visions again and it made her restless. Her body started shaking, she started grunting and mumbling things and her temperature went up as well.

Pieces of her past, some blurry some clear flashed before her eyes. At some point she even seemed to be crying without being conscious of it. Because of the long period she started seeing all the bad things she had done all over again.

Ann desperately tried to snap Shego out of the unconscious state she was in but nothing helped. Shego trembled, yelled, cried and the most dangerous part was when her plasma ignited on its own. The fire flared dangerously and its heat could be felt from quite a distance. The green substance melted the bars of Shego's bed and Ann was happy that Shego didn't burn anything else down. After her plasma died out, the waterworks restarted again and Ann was completely helpless. She couldn't do anything about Shego's situation and she knew it. She desperately wanted to help her, especially after what she had promised Kim, but she couldn't do a thing.

She heard Shego yell, moan and cry out a string of various words. The words varied from colors like red and pale blue to clones and death rays and synthodrones. She knew it was because of Shego's past but Shego didn't remember her past that well.

"It's just a matter of time before she figures everything out." Ann said to herself as she watched how Shego finally calmed down. The bars on Shego's bed had cooled off and Ann dared to get closer for the first time in 30 minutes. She slowly reached out and gently caressed Shego's cheek.

The girl felt sweaty and who could blame her after such a fit? Ann cleaned her face a bit and wiped away some of the sweat with a cold cloth.

"You'll be okay dear." She cooed lovingly. She had kept her promise to Kim as best as she had been able to. She went home for the night knowing that Shego was alright. She would check up on her the next day as soon as her shift would start.

Shego stayed calm during the remains of the night. She slept peacefully and even her dreams remained calm. She had been unaware of the things that had happened. She hadn't noticed the pressure on her throat; she hadn't noticed the tears and not even her own plasma. It was like she went completely unconscious after that small outburst. The only one who knew about it was Ann and of course a few other members of the staff who happened to be there.

Yet the next day Shego woke up feeling completely fine. She frowned a little when her unfocused vision focused on the melted bars on her bed. She looked at her hands and back at the bars that clearly held her handprints.

"What the hell?" She questioned herself softly. She reached out and touched the cool bars. She let out a small gasp and blinked a few times when some of last night's events came back to her. She saw flashes of her own plasma and remembered tears that hadn't supposed to be there.

"Damn it." She muttered softly. She looked around the room, unable to get things into focus. She could see some blurred shapes of furniture but that's where it ended. She looked to her right hoping to see Kim but the red head wasn't there. Shego, being the smart woman she was, figured that Kim had to go home and get some sleep. She also thought it was logic that Kim left regarding things like school or whatsoever.

"Good morning!" An all too happy voice interrupted Shego's thoughts. Shego winced a bit and looked at the blurred figure coming towards her. It was clearly a woman and it had to be a nurse of some sort.

"Let's get you ready for you test shall we?" She questioned as she helped Shego out of bed.

"Test? What test? Who are you by the way?" Shego questioned as she unwillingly got to her feet.

"We have to do one last test, it's a brain scan. I'm nurse Cooper and I'm here to help you, it was Dr. Possible's order." Nurse Cooper replied lightly.

"Dr. Possible?" Shego questioned. She raked her mind searching for that name. _Kimmie.. Possible.. Kim Possible.. Mother of Kimmie!_ The connection was made fairly quick though she still frowned about the fact that she didn't know it immediately.

"Okay let's go." She simply said convincing herself that she definitely needed a brain scan. The kind nurse prepared Shego, giving her a change of clothes and guiding her to the MRI.

Shego simply did as she was told and stayed completely still during the scan. The doctor checked her brain and the scan came out clean.

"How does it look?" Ann asked as soon as she had found Shego. The other doctor merely smiled at her and gave her a sheet with the results. As a brain surgeon Ann was of course an expert and she quickly checked the results.

"She's perfectly fine." Ann said mostly to herself. "That's great." She sighed in relief.

"Yes it's good news, she's ready to go home now." The other doctor said and Ann handed him the results again.

"I'll take care of that." She said and she smiled at the man before she left the examination room.

"Come on Shego, let's get you out of here." Ann said as she walked into Shego's room.

"Where are you taking me?" Shego asked as she watched how Ann gathered some stuff.

"You're going home." Ann replied happy. Shego couldn't quite see what Ann was packing but she knew it had to be her stuff. The only thing she didn't know was where home actually was.

"Home?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'm going to take you home and you can stay there. Kim will be there shortly after so you don't have to be alone for too long." The older red head explained. Shego still didn't know where her home was but hearing that she could see Kim made her happy. She couldn't care less about where she was going; all she wanted to do was see Kim.

"Let's do this!" Shego said and she changed into a set of normal clothes before taking off with Ann.

Ann took Shego home and at first Shego didn't recognize anything at all. She just a saw a blurred house of, what she could tell, 3 floors high.

"Is this it?" She questioned Ann and she saw her nod in reply. Shego got out of the car and Ann got her stuff. She slowly walked up to the blurred house and some features became clearer and clearer the nearer she came.

She reached out and was about to touch the front door when Ann stopped her. A hand upon her hand and she got pulled away.

"I think it's best if you don't do that. You might go into one of your unconscious chokeholds." Ann said and Shego immediately stepped away from the house. Ann smiled at her and opened the door for them. Shego cautiously followed Ann into the house, making sure she didn't touch anything in the process.

"You'll be sharing a room with Kim and I'll leave your stuff here. I'd like to stay longer but I have to get back to the hospital. My shift just started and I can't stay away of course." Ann explained to Shego.

"What should I do?" Shego asked a bit too desperate.

"Well you could go upstairs and unpack your belongings. You can hang around on the couch and well the kitchen is over there if you're hungry. Apart from that you'll just have to wait until Kim gets home." Ann said as she went back to the front door.

"When is that?" Shego asked and Ann checked her watch.

"She'll be here within the hour, I'm off! You'll manage don't worry." Ann replied and with that she left Shego alone at her home. The front door clicked shut behind her and Shego simply stared at it.

"What the hell should I do now? I'm in a house I don't recognize and I'm alone!" Shego shouted to herself. She looked around the blurred inside of the house and her eyes fell upon her luggage. With a sigh she decided to bring her stuff upstairs and unpack them.

"Wait… she didn't tell me what room." Shego muttered to herself as she climbed up the first set of stairs. She looked around, squinting her eyes in the hope she could get things into focus. Nothing helped and she decided there was only one thing she could do. She placed her belongings on the ground and took a deep breath. She reached out and touched the nearest wall.

A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes once again squeezed shut. Memories flashed before her eyes, good ones and bad ones. Though she noticed that in this case the good ones overruled the bad ones.

_Shego followed Kim up the stairs; not that she had any other choice. Kim was holding her hand and was motioning for her to come along in a very seductive way. Somewhere in the hallway, away from the stairs and not even near Kim's room Shego couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Kim into her arms and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She pushed the red head up against the wall, grinding her larger body against Kim's smaller one. _

_Hands roamed and they never ceased their breath-taking kiss. _

_**FLASH!**_

"_Shego!!! Come here! What were you doing with that waitress!?" Kim's voice sounded angrily. _

"_I didn't do anything! She came on to me! I just sat there waiting for you to return from the bathroom!" Shego shouted as they stomped up the stairs and into the hallway._

"_Don't lie to me!" Kim shouted._

_**FLASH!**_

_"I love you so much." Kim whispered against Shego's lips._

"_I love you too princess." Shego said in a breathy voice. She sighed and wrapped her arms around the red head. She looked around the room and took in every detail. The only thing she always managed to notice was that everything was too pink. She decided not to say anything about Kim's pink obsession and just enjoyed her time with her princess._

"Shego!" A voice shouted and was almost inaudible to Shego. She heard the faint voice scream her name again but she couldn't reply to it.

Kim ran through the house, shouting Shego's name with a breathless voice. She ran up the stairs and found Shego in the hallway. She was leaning against the wall, her hands were wrapped around her throat and she was gasping for breath. Kim quickly ran up to Shego and wrapped the older girl in a tight embrace.

"It's okay, sssssht Shego, it's okay." She whispered soothingly. Shego seemed to calm down though she wasn't conscious just yet. Kim held her tightly and she noticed that Shego's visions were fading. The woman calmed down and eventually she collapsed in Kim's arms. Kim looked at her unconscious beauty and sighed in relief before saying:

"I've got you, you're safe here."

* * *

_Well I still have no idea what I'm working on.. I swear to god this thing is confusing me beyond limits.. .. at least I wrote chapter 2 and well.. I should just... see how things will go from here on in my mind!_

_I don't know what's wrong with Shego and i don't know what happened to her. Though we do know that she was in a coma for quite a while. Maybe the next chapter will give you and Me some answers, who knows?_

_Oh well.. thanks for the attention!_


	3. Yes, yes I do

**Yeah.. chapter 3 and I still have no clue! I don't know how I do it! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chokehold 3**

Shego slowly opened her eyes, her unfocused vision falling upon a pink surrounding. She looked around seeing the blurred shapes of furniture and unfocused pictures in frames. She recognized the overly pink room even though her vision was unfocused. She looked at the bed she was lying on and it too was pink. She could see the bed clearly but apart from that everything beyond it was blurred.

She looked to her left and noticed from the corner of her eye that the pillow was pink as well. The next thing so noticed was a little stuffed animal. It looked like a kangaroo and a panda in one.

"That's pandaroo." Kim's voice sounded from the other side of the room. Shego turned to look at Kim and all she could see was a blurry shape.

Kim had seen how Shego had been looking at the stuffed animal. She had already told Shego once what it was. Though she knew Shego didn't remember so she told her again.

"Pandaroo?" Shego questioned and Kim came closer. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the stuffed animal.

"I saw you looking at it, it's a kangaroo and panda in one. I got it when I was really small and quite frankly I couldn't live without it." Kim explained and she hugged the small thing. Shego eyed the combined animal suspiciously and noticed how attached Kim was to it.

"Does it hug better than I do?" Shego couldn't help but ask and Kim just gazed at her in disbelief. She looked back at the small stuffed animal in her arms and slowly shook her head.

"No, you're a way better hugger but pandaroo just chased away the loneliness. I could always hug him and cry when needed. There was a time that I couldn't do that with you." Kim replied with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah… Yeah.. I know, I saw it." Shego added in a sad tone. She had seen it all; she had seen how she and Kim used to fight. She had seen the name-calling, the injuries on the outside. Though the injuries on the inside remained unseen for her. She knew she had hurt Kim and herself during their last fights. Not only physically but mentally as well.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a warm small hand was placed upon her own. She looked at the small hand and then at its owner. Kim smiled a warm smile at her and she placed the pandaroo back in its place. Without warning her, Kim crawled onto the bed and settled down beside Shego.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Shego asked. She got her answer the moment Kim wrapped her arms around her.

"Hugging you, I've been wanting to do that ever since you went into that coma. Now that you're awake and fine, I can finally hug you." Kim replied in a somewhat weak voice. Shego loved the attention, though she was scared as well. She was scared that her past would come and show itself again in flashes whilst putting pressure on her throat. Which is why she was surprised when that didn't happen. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around Kim and returned the hug. Nothing seemed to happen and at that note she pulled Kim into her lap.

The red head let out a yelp but let Shego do her thing. She happily continued to hug Shego whilst seated in her lap.

"Are you feeling better now?" Shego asked her in a caring tone.

"I'm feeling great." Kim murmured softly and she buried her face in the crook of Shego's neck. Her nose nuzzled the skin and her lips softly teased Shego with their movements.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked again and Kim merely smiled.

'Teasing you." She simply said. Shego understood that Kim was teasing her, she could feel something inside of her. Something that had awakened because of Kim's touch, something that longed to be satiated. Though instead of acting on it Shego simply remained calm. She let Kim do whatever she wanted whilst holding the girl close to her.

Kim nipped, licked and sucked the skin of Shego's neck. She left tiny bite marks and slightly larger marks on the skin where she had sucked. Shego simply held Kim, one arm was wrapped around Kim's waist and the other was placed in Kim's lap.

She had no idea what to do; all she knew was that she was going crazy. She let out a groan and pulled back from Kim.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked in a broken voice, looking at Shego with hurt eyes.

"N-nothing.. j-just.. let me just…" Shego started. She raised her hand and placed it on Kim's cheek. She slightly turned the girl's face, making sure they were on eye level. Her eyes seemed to linger on Kim's lips; they were pulling her in and teasing her curiosity. Though the closer she got to them, the more she feared the flashes of her past. She didn't know what would happen if she touched them but it was a risk that she was willing to take.

Kim saw that Shego was a bit scared but waited patiently. She knew what was going to happen but didn't plan on forcing Shego. She had the patience to wait a while longer; she didn't want to scare the love of her life. She too knew that a kiss might trigger something but as long as Shego wanted it, she wouldn't deny it.

She inched closer and closer but with caution. At the final moment she closed her eyes, not knowing why and pressed her lips against Kim's. She slowly and quite unsure moved them against Kim's. She felt sparks within her and they intensified when Kim started to respond. They both cautiously kissed each other, their lips exploring as if it was the first time ever. The kiss was gentle and simple, nothing too urgent and not too needy.

It was as if they had shared their very first kiss all over again. Kim felt butterflies in her stomach and what Shego felt was indescribable. All she knew was that she loved the feeling and she hoped it would never disappear. Their kiss didn't trigger any visions of the past, to both Kim and Shego's relief. They eventually broke apart as gentle as they had gotten together and simple gazed into each other's eyes. They both smiled at their 'first intimate' contact, feeling their hearts pounding faster and their breaths coming out louder.

"We used to do that a lot right?" Shego asked a bit breathy.

"Yeah, you loved to steal me away just to kiss me. It was one of your hobbies actually, you really liked to kiss me." Kim replied sweetly, her mind going back to the past.

"I can understand why I liked it so much. It gave me a warm tingling feeling and and and…." Shego started but she didn't know how to end her sentence. She had no idea what she had felt; therefor she couldn't describe it.

"You don't have to explain it, I understand Shego." Kim said reassuringly.

"I guess I have a lot to learn." Shego muttered her grip around Kim's waist tightening.

"No, you already learned all of that. You just have to discover where you left it all." Kim said and she placed a kiss on Shego's cheek. At that very moment Shego's grip on Kim tightened to a painful level. She made choking sounds as she held on to Kim and gritted her teeth.

Kim cried out in pain and tried to escaped Shego's grip. She squirmed slightly but came to a stop when she saw that Shego appeared to be in pain herself. Kim quickly forgot her own pain and tried everything within her power to help her loved one.

Shego's eyes were closed, her muscles were tightened and her entire body started to tremble.

"Come on Shego! Not again, you can beat this!" Kim cried out. Shego did seem to fight her fit; she didn't want to be stuck in an unconscious chokehold again.

"N-No!" Shego shouted out as she forced her eyes open. She tensed her muscles even more, trying to stop herself from trembling. A pained groan escaped her lips and she tried to focus on Kim. Her eyes shifted to the red head, being the only thing she could see clearly.

Kim however, let out a shocked gasp the moment Shego looked at her. Shego's once lively green eyes were dull, her pupils were practically gone and her eyes seemed empty.

"S-Shego." Kim said softly. What Kim could see wasn't even half of what Shego was going through.

By trying to fight her visions Shego got sucked into the same dark place again. In that place she seemed to be running. She kept running and running without ever being able to get out of there. That familiar cold seemed to return and slipped into every bone in her body. Darkness fully surrounded her behind her empty eyes and consciousness slipped out of her grip.

Kim held Shego, sitting there and helplessly watching how Shego blacked out. Kim gently got up and made sure that Shego could lie comfortably. Being unconscious had one plus side, Shego didn't have any flashes of her past. Her body was calm, she didn't tremble uncontrollably and for once Kim wasn't scared.

She simply lay herself down next to Shego and watched her lover the remains of the day. It wasn't going to be dark for hours and she figured she had the time. She didn't have any schoolwork and staying at Shego's side wasn't a problem because she loved her dearly.

"You'll be alright." Kim whispered as she watched how Shego's empty eyes slid shut. Knowing that Shego had slipped into some mind numbing sleep calmed Kim down slightly. She at least knew that she didn't have to panic as long as Shego was calm.

"You really know how to scare me." Kim said softly and she stroked Shego's hair gently. "I wish I knew what was wrong with you." She desperately said knowing she would never fully understand what was happening to Shego.

She didn't know how long she had been lying next to Shego. All she could remember was that she fell asleep next to her loved one.

She had a silent and calm rest and so did Shego in the beginning. Yet when Kim was deep asleep Shego's rest got disturbed. This time her sleep didn't get disturbed by visions of her past but by nightmares. Her nightmares did hold parts of her past but mainly parts of the present time. It even held events that hadn't happened and one would hope they would never come true.

Her nightmares lasted as long as she slept. At one point it got so heavy Shego shot straight up in bed gasping loudly. Her body was covered in sweat; her temperature had shot up and her breaths came out quick. She looked around, her eyes shifting in top speed. She noticed everything was still blurry and the sun was still busy setting.

Finally her eyes fell upon the sleeping red head next to her. Shego couldn't help but smile, all her nightmares forgotten as she looked at Kim. She was glad she hadn't disturbed the red head with her nightmares. She knew she scared Kim with her unconscious moments and she couldn't thank her enough for staying by her side. With the same smile still on her face Shego slowly got up. She moved as slow as possible hoping that she wouldn't wake Kim.

She managed to get out Kim's grip without waking her and walked up to the window. She looked outside and noticed for the first time that it was raining. With her poor eyesight she hadn't been able to see it but it surprised her that she hadn't heard it either. Shrugging the thought of she simply watched how the rain fell. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen rain so she decided to watch it a little while longer.

As she watched how the rain fell she also witnessed how the sun went down. It became dark outside and the darker it got the harder it started to rain. Shego frowned a bit, highly doubting that darkness had something to do with rain. Though as she kept looking out of the window it looked like the 2 were definitely connected.

"Weird." She said to herself quietly. She got distracted hearing some movement behind her. She didn't turn to take a look but simply waited patiently.

Two arms slipped around her waist and she felt a warm form press up against her back. She looked down at the arms around her waist and a small smile crept onto her face.

"Did I wake you?" She asked softly.

"No not really, I just missed you." Kim said softly and Shego placed her hands upon Kim's.

"Sorry." She said without knowing the reason for it. Kim simply sighed and held on to her.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Kim replied in a gentle tone and she placed a kiss on Shego's shoulder blade. Shego slightly leaned into Kim, loving the warmth the girl was radiating. She felt that all the loneliness, all the cold and darkness got swept away by Kim. The girl didn't have to do a thing, a simple touch or smile was enough for Shego. It was enough to warm her from the inside and made her feel something she still couldn't fully describe.

"I love you." She heard Kim whisper and she felt that feeling again. She turned around in Kim's arms and looked down at her.

"You do?" Shego simply asked.

"I do." Shego's arms found their way around Kim's body and she returned the loving embrace.

"Do you feel the same?" Kim asked pulling back from the embrace slightly. She looked up at Shego, unable to read the woman's expression in the dark.

"Are you asking if I love you too?" Shego asked and Kim nodded. Shego smiled an unseen smile and tightened her grip on Kim. She rested her chin on top of Kim's head and simply hugged the girl.

"Yes." She answered. "Yes I do."

* * *

_As you read at the beginning.. I still don't have a clue.. don't know what I'm writing and I don't know where it's going to. Oh well.. it's not a hit or something so I can take it easy. (thank god)_

_I'll just see where this will end.. Maybe I just need to sleep over it, who knows! Any way.. hope you uhm enjoyed?? the third chapter and.. well stick around for the 4th?? yeah.. fourth chapter or.. something like that!_

_thanks!_


	4. Exploration

**Here is chapter 4 of whatever this story is.. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chokehold 4**

Shego almost bitterly confessed that she loved Kim as well. Not bitterly because she didn't love her but bitterly because she didn't know what it meant. She had surrendered to love without even knowing what it means. All she knew was that it was supposed to make people feel good. She had to admit that she did feel good but anything beyond that was indescribable for her. As soon as her emotions came up several feelings started coursing through her body.

All those feelings were unfamiliar to her as well as the emotions that had created them. She apologized to Kim over and over again for her lack of knowledge in that section. Kim however shrugged it off and told her everything would be okay if she gave it some time. Shego did just that, she gave it all the time she had but she still didn't get any wiser.

She frowned as she turned away from the window. She had been looking out of the window again. It had become a habit every time she found herself awake. It was nothing special but looking out of the window just distracted her. It was particularly handy when she found herself awake because of another nightmare. It would distract her from the events and sometimes Kim would join her.

They would often just stare out of the window whilst sharing an embrace. At times like those Kim liked to tell Shego what she felt for the woman. Shego always replied a bit distant but with good intentions and Kim knew that. She knew Shego had a lot to learn and she was always ready to help her.

Apart from the fact that Shego wasn't familiar with a lot of things she was doing well. She still had trouble with her past, especially when it decided to show itself in the same violent way it always did. Though everything and every one seemed to adapt to it, even Shego herself.

A sigh escaped her lips and she looked at the slumbering red head. She found joy in watching the calm and unstressed girl. She would often wonder if she had been the same before all the events. She couldn't remember but she figured she had been a relaxed type. One who didn't put up with bullshit but loved to lounge and do nothing at all when possible. She smiled faintly at the thought and found herself looking at Kim again.

Slowly but sure she inched towards the bed and sat down gently. She brushed a lock of hair out of Kim's face and the girl muttered something inaudible in return. Shego simply looked at her and felt like she was being pulled in. Something about Kim was attracting her, luring her in without Kim being conscious of it. Shego didn't know what the feeling was but it made her want to touch the girl.

Not just touch her but touch her in a way she thought only she could do. She hadn't quite figured out in what way that was but she was close to discovering it. All she knew was that no one else could touch Kim that way. If one would even try they would get a pissed of Shego hunting them down.

"Don't worry about me, I'll figure everything out as quick as I can." Shego said to the sleeping red head. Kim merely smiled in her sleep and turned onto her other side. With a sigh Shego lay down next to the girl and gathered her in her arms. Without another thought, without a single word Shego fell asleep with Kim locked in an embrace.

The remains of the night passed by peacefully. To Shego's relief she had slept without another nightmare. She was glad she hadn't disturbed Kim's sleep for a change. Normally the red head woke up the moment she left the bed. _She must've been tired._ Shego thought to herself. She was currently staring up at the ceiling, her thoughts all over the place and her arms wrapped around Kim.

She watched how Kim's body slightly rose and fell in time with her gentle breathing. Shego could feel Kim's breath, she was close enough to actually tease Shego's skin with it, all though unconsciously of course. She in return lazily made circle formed patterns on Kim's bared shoulder blade. She did it lightly, making sure she wouldn't disturb Kim.

She had been awake for hours when Kim began to stir. The red head muttered something inaudible and snuggled up to Shego even more.

"What was that pumpkin?" Shego questioned not giving the nickname any thought.

"I want you." Kim muttered again only audible to Shego this time. Shego stiffened slightly as she realized what Kim had said, not exactly knowing how to react.

"Uhm what do you mean?" Shego asked the still slumbering red head. Kim slightly pushed herself up with her hands and looked at Shego with a sleepy look. A small grin formed on her face and she slowly climbed up Shego's body. She settled down on top of Shego, her right leg nudging in between Shego's upper thighs.

Shego backed up slightly but was unable to back away completely.

"Kim?" She questioned and the red head came face to face. "What are y-" Shego started but Kim placed a finger on her lips. She smiled and her own lips quickly replaced her finger. She kissed Shego as passionate as she could, claiming her lips and exploring everything with her tongue.

Shego though shocked at first, quickly regained her composure and returned the passionate kiss. Yet again an unfamiliar warmth filled her but she didn't pay it much thought. Her arms wrapped around Kim's waist and soon she flipped their positions. She pressed herself into Kim and the girl moaned at the delicious body contact.

Shego pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss and looking down at the panting red head beneath her. She didn't really know what to do but she decided to act on instinct. She placed her lips on Kim's exposed skin, teasing the girl with feather light kisses and touches. Her hands trailed different paths up and down Kim's body, searching for her weak spots. She memorized every detail, every spot that made Kim moan just a bit louder. Within minutes she knew her body as she knew her own. Yet she still felt the need to know more, to explore more.

Her hands slowly slipped underneath the fabric of Kim's tank top. She reached up, the fabric sliding along with her hands, revealing new patches of skin to Shego's eyes. Shego licked her lips as she looked at Kim's peachy skin and slowly but sure she got rid of the fabric that covered it. Her tank top was slipped off, her trousers, slowly and delicately removed by soft skilled hands. Her underwear remained in the same place; Shego didn't have the need to remove it just yet. She felt the need to explore Kim's body a bit more before going on.

Hesitantly her hands made new paths along Kim's body. Travelling up and down her legs, feeling the soft warm skin underneath the tips of her fingers. Shego didn't really know what she was doing; she just felt that she was doing the right thing. With that thought she slowly caressed Kim's inner thigh and the girl slightly arched herself off of the bed.

"Kimmie." Shego whispered in a breathy voice. Kim swallowed visibly and slowly opened her eyes. She bit her lower lip as her eyes fell upon Shego.

"I don't know what I'm doing but let me try okay?" She questioned and all Kim could do was nod. With a faint smile Shego continued exploring Kim's body. She touched her, caressed her and kissed her as if she was worshipping her body.

Once she believed she had explored Kim's body thorough enough she focused on other things. Her eyes fell upon the small piece of clothing that covered the place she had yet to explore. Whilst crawling up Kim's body she planted feather light kisses every where. Every now and then she would smile, hearing Kim's breath hitch in her throat at certain touches.

Finally she was face to face with the red head and she dived in. She dived in and captured Kim's lips in a mind-numbing kiss.

"Shego." Kim breathed in a needy voice. Shego heard the tone in Kim's voice and she knew what she had to do. With one last kiss she slipped down Kim's body again, her hands trailing down to her last piece of clothing. Slowly Shego removed the last remaining piece of clothing and she sat back. Her eyes roamed over Kim's body, taking in everything and making a map that would be burned into her mind.

Uncertain of what to do she lowered herself in between Kim's legs. She kissed the girl again and her hand slipped in between Kim's legs. Kim gasped as Shego cupped her sex and so did Shego.

She gasped and shot up straight in her bed. Sweat covered her body and her breathing was fast and shallow. She looked to her right and saw that Kim was still sound asleep. With a sigh she plopped back down on the bed and she rubbed her eyes a bit. She forced herself to calm down and she decided she had to clean herself.

With another sigh she got up and she headed for the bathroom. Taking a shower was the best thing she could think of. The sweat that covered her body made her uncomfortable.

"At least I know how the shower works." She whispered to herself as she switched the lights on. She blinked a few times at the bright light and closed the door behind her. She didn't even bother locking the door. She knew everybody was asleep and who would try to sneak up on a plasma-wielding woman? No one, that was exactly her point. She got rid of her clothes and turned the shower on. She waited for the water to turn warm and stepped underneath it the moment it got the right temperature.

Her muscles relaxed and she felt herself freshen up instantly.

"Nothing better than a hot shower." Shego muttered to herself. She washed her thick long black hair and her body followed swiftly after that. As soon as she had washed herself she remained underneath the shower. She saw no harm in relaxing just a few minutes longer.

"Shego?" Kim's voice sounded startling the plasma-wielding woman slightly.

"Y-yeah?" She replied. She saw Kim's figure move behind the curtains and she came to a stop not one-meter away from her.

"Why are you in the shower at a time like this?" She asked and Shego could hear the sleep in her voice.

"I had a dream and.. I woke up all sweaty. I felt the need to clean myself." Shego replied honest.

"May I join you?" Kim asked and Shego's eyes widened in shock. Not because of the question but because of the sincerity in which Kim had spoken.

"Of course." She replied calm. She waited patiently as Kim undressed herself. She stepped aside slightly; her eyes shifting to the wall as Kim pulled the shower curtain open. She waited until Kim was standing mere inches away from her, before she looked at the girl again.

"No need to be embarrassed, you've seen me naked plenty of times. You can watch if you want." Kim said softly as she pushed herself up against Shego.

"Really." She reassured her. Shego simply backed up a bit more, her eyes slowly shifting back to Kim and her naked figure. Kim raised her hand and brought up to cup Shego's cheek. She guided Shego's face, forcing her to look at her.

"I'm yours." She whispered. Shego swallowed loudly and her eyes finally started trailing up and down Kim's body. Kim felt a smile form on her face as Shego explored her body. She knew Shego didn't remember much, so she decided to help her as much as she could. Refreshing Shego's memory could be done in many ways she believed.

Shego explored her body in fascination, a grin forming on her face. She slowly pulled Kim as close as possible, her hands running up and down Kim's upper body.

"You're gorgeous." Shego said softly and Kim blushed at the compliment. Her hands trailed down Kim's back, traveled across her ass and moved to the front. She slowly moved them across Kim's abdomen and the girl gasped softly at the contact. Shego's hands were so close to her most secret place and she felt her muscles spasm underneath her touch. Shego placed her hand on Kim's thigh and lifted the girl's leg.

Kim automatically wrapped it around Shego's waist and her other leg followed swiftly. Shego gently leaned Kim against the wall, making sure they couldn't fall. Her lips found Kim's lips and she explored every inch of her mouth. Her hands continued to roam across Kim's body and Kim's hands tangled up in Shego's dark thick hair. Her legs tightened around Shego's waist, making sure she wouldn't fall as pleasure took over.

It didn't take long for Shego to figure out how to pleasure Kim. She knew exactly what she liked and what she didn't like. It was like reading the instruction manual whilst already knowing how the item in question worked.

"H-harder." Kim gasped as she pulled on Shego's hair, her knuckles turning white.

Shego picked up her pace, her fingers moving within Kim in a fast pace. Kim's breathing became faster and faster, her movements matching Shego's rhythm. Kim moaned out in pleasure and Shego quickly moved in to silence her. Their lips mashed together, all sounds of pleasure being muffled as their rhythm intensified.

Kim's knuckles turned white again, her grip tightening on Shego's hair as she felt herself nearing the edge. Shego nipped at her lower lip, pulling on it as she broke the kiss.

"Oooh.. Sssshhheegooo." Kim moaned loudly. She pulled on Shego's hair, pulling Shego's face closer to her chest. Shego grinned and dipped down, nipping at Kim's nipple and extracting a long groan from the girl.

"Come on princess." Shego breathed. She could feel Kim's insides clench around her fingers and without remembering it she knew that the girl was close to an orgasm. To say that her memories had been freshened up was an understatement. She knew every inch of her beloved red head now.

Kim's hands slipped out of Shego's hair and gripped her shoulders. Nails dug into pale green skin making Shego hiss but it didn't effect her rhythm. Kim screamed out in pleasure, pushing herself onto Shego's fingers as hard as possible.

She slumped against Shego as the last waves of pleasure ran through her. Shego slowly lowered Kim to the ground, making sure her legs wouldn't give way.

"You okay?" Shego asked her.

"T-that was amazing." Kim replied.

After what seemed ages the couple finally emerged from the bathroom. They had been in there for over an hour and they were exhausted. They retreated to Kim's bedroom and there they fell asleep within minutes. What was left of the night and the early morning was spent on sleeping. And this time nightmares didn't bother Shego.

* * *

_That was chapter 4! I STILL don't have a clue about what I'm doing with this story.. but I like the way it is going and if you don't that sucks.. I just have the need to write it like this.. don't know why. Just enjoy the ride or something like that XD !_

_WPJ_


	5. Another part of the past

**Chapter 5 people!**

**

* * *

**

**Chokehold 5**

Shego was grinning. She was grinning because she was happy. The moment she woke up all the events of that night came back to her. She remembered what she had done with Kim in the shower. Remembering that certain scene made her feel like she had conquered a bit of her ignorance. She knew her lover; she knew every inch of her. She had explored her thoroughly and all without the chokehold of the past. It didn't bother her at all during their lovemaking session. She had expected to see her past flash before her eyes the moment she touched Kim intimately. Yet it never came to her and she took full advantage of that.

"Good morning." She heard Kim whisper to her. She looked down and was greeted with green sleepy eyes.

"Good morning." Shego replied and she planted a kiss on the cheek of her lover. They snuggled up a bit and they noticed they felt closer. It was like their emotional bond had grown since their first intimate contact.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kim asked as she leaned up to look Shego in the eyes. Shego looked at her as she thought about the question. She gave it a thorough thought and came to one conclusion, one answer.

"I'd like to explore my past." She replied determined and Kim was visibly shocked. Shego knew that Kim was afraid for the chokeholds she went into. She knew Kim didn't know how to act during those moments. Yet she felt the need to explore her past, even if it brought those chokeholds along. She had to know more about herself and Kim was the only person she would like to share it with.

"You'll be fine, don't worry about me. I want to share my past with you and I know you're scared of what will come. Trust me I'm scared as well but we can do this." Shego said reassuring Kim that everything was going to be okay. The girl relaxed visibly, her expression softened immediately.

"If you're that sure, I can't say no. I'm happy you want to share your past with me." Kim whispered in reply and she linked their hands, giving Shego's hand a light squeeze. "I'll be there no matter what." Shego simply smiled at her red headed lover in appreciation. They spent another few minutes in each other's arms, though it didn't last forever. They had decided to go to the one place that would definitely trigger Shego's memory.

"This is where you used to live before the accident." Kim said as they stopped in front of a large building. They were at Shego's old apartment and Kim was convinced it would bring things up. If that didn't work she had one last option and that was paying a visit to Go tower.

"I used to live here? Did I have an apartment or something like that?" Shego asked as they entered the building.

"Yeah you lived on the third floor, I'll show you." Kim said. Shego followed the girl, stepping out of the elevator at the right floor. Kim headed for the third door on the right and stopped in front of it. Shego stopped behind her, her eyes inspecting the door. They took in the green wood, the silver doorknob and the number 32 in black numbers. Kim looked at Shego as she stared at her front door for the first time in almost a half-year.

"This is it." Kim said softly and she pulled a key out of her pocket. She handed Shego the small silver key and stepped aside so she could open the door. Without any hesitation Shego stepped forward and unlocked her front door. She gulped audible and slowly pushed the door open, revealing the inside of the apartment. A familiar scent wafted out of the apartment and hit Shego like a ton of bricks. She grabbed for the door post and held herself steady as she took in the scent.

It was her own but in a way she had never smelled it before. One would always adjust to a certain scent; eventually you wouldn't even notice it anymore. Though because she had been away for such a long time, the once unnoticed scent had become noticeable again. She didn't get bothered by a chokehold of the past but she was close to one. She knew that if she entered the apartment she would surely see her past.

Slowly but sure she entered the apartment, Kim followed her and she heard the door click shut behind her. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and with a deep sigh she opened them again. She looked around and it was clear that she had walked into the living room first. It was nicely decorated with black couches and light green walls. _At least I know it's mine._She thought as she looked at the green and black color scheme. Kim left Shego alone, letting her wander around as much as she wanted. Her hands traced the walls, the furniture and took in every detail. Her eyes roamed, searching and discovering everything that belonged to her.

She was simply walking around and walked past a bookcase. Her eyes swiftly passed it but within seconds she froze up. She backed up and looked at the bookcase. There on the second shelf was a picture neatly tucked into a silver frame. She reached out, her hand trembling slightly and she grabbed the framed picture. She stared at it, her eyes glued to the persons that were in the picture.

It was a picture of a woman that looked just like her, only without the green tint. A man, masculine with black hair and a strong jaw, his eyes sky blue. The woman was sitting on a chair and the man stood behind her, both smiling brightly. Shego's eyes then fell upon the third and last person in the picture. It was a little girl, smiling brightly holding her hands out as if she wanted to be hugged. Her hair was black and her eyes held the same color as the man in the picture. She could tell that they were definitely related.

Then it suddenly came back to her in a blink of an eye.

"My parents." She whispered barely audible. She swallowed, her eyes widened and slowly her grip subsided. To Kim it all went in slow motion. The framed picture slipped out of Shego's hand clattering to the ground, its glass plate breaking immediately. Shego started trembling, her eyes closed and her hands shot up to her throat. Kim stood there, nailed to the ground, afraid to do anything at all.

Visions flashed before Shego's eyes. Visions of her younger self, her younger brothers and her parents. She saw her old house and the tree house she and her brothers always played in. She saw how they played, all of them unharmed and happy. Her grip on her throat tightened when she saw the next vision. A comet was heading straight towards them and all she saw after that was a rainbow colored explosion. It blinded everything to her but she already knew what had happened. The explosion had faded everything away and her parents had been killed during the impact. She and her brothers were engulfed by the colorful explosion but came out alive. Their clothes were scorched and their appearance had changed completely.

They had taken on the colors of the comet and they all got a special ability. Though they didn't know anything about their abilities yet. Another flash was seen and Shego was looking at a younger version of herself. The younger Shego, now green skinned as well, was sitting alone outside the school. She seemed to be crying and if that wasn't enough a group of girls came up to her. Shego witnessed how they teased her and how they pushed her around, hurting her verbally but also physically.

Another flash appeared and this time it showed Shego being pushed around by a group of guys. The younger green skinned girl was kicked to the ground and she protected her head with her arms. The boys kicked at her, threw rocks and laughed as they called her names. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she screamed. Her scream reflected all her pain, her fear but most of all, her anger. The once pent up emotions had finally found a way out. All that was seen was a bright green flash as her emotions poured out of her.

Shego gasped as she snapped back into reality. Her head hung and her eyes slowly opened as her arms fell to her sides. Her gaze fell upon the picture and its broken glass. Slowly she bent over and picked the frame up, wiping away the shattered remains of the glass plate. She looked at the picture again and with a sigh she placed it back on the second shelf of the bookcase. She gripped the sides of the bookcase and let her head hang again.

Her thoughts went back to everything she had seen. She realized that she had been unhappy during her childhood. Her parents were dead; she turned green and eventually discovered her plasma. She didn't quite remember it but she knew she had lived an unhappy childhood, especially school must've been a hell.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a petite body pressed up against her back. She tensed up slightly, surprised at the sudden contact but eventually she calmed down and simply allowed the contact.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked softly.

"I'll be fine, it's just a bit shocking to see your past again. I feel like I'm living in a constant déjà vu and I can't get out of it. Every where I look I see something that was a part of my past and me. Yet I still don't recognize the things that are a part of my past, I only have this faint feeling of familiarity." Shego muttered in reply and another sigh escaped her lips.

"You don't have to hurry Shego, you have the time. Take that time and just let your past unfold itself piece by piece. It'll come back to you; all of it but you have to be patient. You can't retrieve all of your memories at once, no matter how much you want to. Just relax and give it the time to sink in." Kim said supportive and this brought a small smile upon Shego's face.

She had tried to retrieve all of her memories as quickly as possible. She wanted to learn about her past, she had to know everything about her past. Though only now did she realize that hurrying things wasn't going to help. She did have the time and from now on she planned on taking it. The past would show itself piece by piece and eventually she would know her entire past again. Though for now she had to live with what she had and hope that the remains would come to her with time.

"You're right, there's no need to hurry." Shego replied in a gentle almost weak tone.

"Would you like to see the rest of your apartment?" Kim asked and Shego thought about the question. She had decided not to hurry things but she knew her apartment would bring back more pieces of her past. She hesitated, not knowing if she was ready to see more of her past. Though a part of her was curious and told her to explore.

"You'll stay with me right?" Shego eventually asked.

"Of course." Kim answered in a fragile voice. With a smile Shego turned around and hugged Kim out of the blue. Kim, stunned about the sudden action, just wrapped her arms around Shego in return.

"Thanks." Shego said softly and Kim felt her heart warm up because of that. Shego pulled back just enough to look Kim in the eye and the red head knew what was coming. Without a warning but still expected by Kim, Shego leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Shego didn't know why she kissed Kim at a moment like that. All she knew was that she felt the need to do so and she was someone who acted on a feeling like that.

Kim returned the kiss as gently as Shego had given it to her, simply loving the feeling of their lips together. There was no tongue involved, the kiss stayed simple but it was exactly what Shego needed at the moment. Things were already difficult enough with her past coming back to her, so having a simple kiss with the one she loved was perfect.

Shego broke the kiss and she slowly let go of Kim. With a smile she walked off in order to explore the remains of her apartment. The next room she entered was the kitchen. She walked up to the stove and lightly let her fingers slip passed it. She gasped softly seeing a piece of her past flash before her eyes. It was the shortest vision she had ever had and it didn't even come along with the normal chokehold.

She had seen herself standing in front of the stove, cooking dinner whilst wearing a pink apron. As fast as the vision had come it disappeared again. Shego grinned slightly at the image of her in a pink apron. She had never thought she would wear something like that. She simply walked out of the kitchen with a grin on her face and headed for the next room.

She checked every room in the apartment, from the toilet to the bathroom and last but not least her bedroom. She walked up to the black door and stopped in front of it. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Kim right behind her with a reassuring smile on her face. She looked at the door again and with a nod she opened it. The door opened slowly and both of the girls noticed the same scent again, wafting from the room.

Shego walked into the room and took in every little detail. She was 100% sure that it was her room. The black and green scheme color came back just like in the living room. She walked up to her green king sized bed and sat down on the edge. She took another few moments to look around before she let herself fall back on her own bed.

"My bed." She said softly as she let her hands slide across the surface. "My real bed." The bed shifted slightly a sign that Kim was sitting on the bed.

"The times we spent in this bed cuddling, kissing, sleeping…." Kim dwelled a bit at the end.

"Making love?" Shego offered looking at the girl who turned a bright red and she nodded.

Shego grinned again and lay back down on her bed. Her old bedroom didn't trigger anything. She didn't even have one vision of her past. She didn't know why but she didn't really think about it. It amazed her that she used to sleep in the bed where she was lying on. What amazed her even more was the fact that Kim had slept there with her. One would think that the past would show itself after learning such facts but it never did.

"Did we really stay here?" Shego asked as she looked up at the white ceiling.

"Yeah we really did, I was here almost 5 days a week. You always stayed at my house for 2 days a week." Kim explained.

"I can't imagine it, this place… it doesn't bring back anything. Though I feel like it should show me a great deal of my past with you." Shego said as she sat up straight again.

"You already had visions of us being together, it could be that only a few visions were enough to show you what had happened." Kim reasoned.

"That could be but I'd still like to know everything about my past, about our past." Kim merely smiled and placed a hand upon Shego's hand.

"Give it time." Was all she said and Shego simply nodded. It became quiet and they remained seated on the edge of Shego's old bed. Both Kim and Shego were caught up in their own thoughts. So caught up that they didn't even notice each other anymore. Shego was trying to figure out why her old bedroom didn't bring up any memories. Kim on the other hand was thinking about the times they had spent in that very bed.

A sigh escaped Shego's lips for what seemed like the thousandth time to Kim. She looked at her green skinned girlfriend and squeezed her hand lightly with the one she had placed on top of hers. Shego blinked a few times, snapping out of her thoughts and refocusing on Kim.

"Would you like to go home?" Kim asked referring to her parental house.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Was all Shego said. They left the apartment, leaving many memories behind but they both knew it wasn't the last time they visited the place.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though Nothing exciting happened. It has to be written and I have Finally discovered what I'm doing. I'm not clueless anymore! YES!_

_SO this is officially a story with a goal XD_

_Up to the next chapter!_

_WPJ_


	6. Checkup? What Checkup?

**Chapter 6 people! read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chokehold 6**

After visiting Shego's apartment they had decided to go back home. The day had passed by only partially but they didn't feel the need to do anything else. So they went straight back to the Possible residence and decided to simply hang out and talk a bit. It was calming, it was entertaining and best of all Shego couldn't get bothered by the chokehold of her past.

Shego had expected a lot more visions of her past at the apartment. Even Kim had expected that she would go into several chokeholds of the past. So it surprised them both that Shego only had one large vision and a small one which didn't even bother her. It was like the chokeholds were subsiding and the visions were disappearing. Yet they both knew that wasn't good because Shego was still missing a great deal of her past. One couldn't live their life completely without knowing ones past. It was simply impossible to go on without knowing what had happened only a year ago or simply 10 years ago.

They both expected that Shego's past would reveal itself eventually. It couldn't stay a secret forever, was their argument and somewhere they were right. Even if the past didn't show itself by violent visions it could be revealed in many other ways. One could discover their past by visiting family, looking at pictures and even retrieving documents, like medical records, can help you along. Though that was the last option for Shego, she wanted to wait just a little bit longer in the hope that everything would still be revealed.

So slowly but steady time passed by and Shego simply waited. She waited as days passed by; she waited as weeks passed by and eventually months. Kim stayed at her side during the time that passed by and Shego was grateful for that. Kim distracted her and together they created new memories that Shego would never forget. As time passed by her past did show itself piece by piece. Though just like Shego it wasn't in any hurry to reveal itself.

"So tell me, what actually happened to me?" Shego asked as she focused on the red head sitting next to her. Kim looked at her for a few seconds before her gaze shifted to her hands in her lap.

"Well you probably know that we used to be enemies, seeing as you have visions and all." Kim started and Shego nodded. "It happened on a mission, I was sent to go after you and your boss."

"What's his name?" Shego asked.

"His name is Drakken or Drew Lipsky, you've had dreams about him. It was the man with the pale blue skin." Kim said and Shego simply stared at her in astonishment.

"He was my boss? He looked so stupid and and incompetent in my dreams and visions! Why would I work for someone like that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Because he paid you very good."

"Oh…"

"Anyway I was sent to go after you and Drakken. You had stolen a diamond for some kind of laser that Drakken had designed. I went after you but we both took it slow." Kim explained.

"Why did we take it slow?" Shego asked curiously.

"We were already involved, I didn't want to hurt you and you didn't want to hurt me. We agreed that you would steal things but you would give it up without a fight. That way we stayed unharmed during every mission."

"Didn't Drakken wonder why we weren't fighting?" Shego asked but Kim shook her head.

"No, we always pretended to fight but in real life we weren't even hitting hard enough to kill an ant. It went fine our so-called fights but during that mission everything changed. Drakken got the diamond and actually managed to hook it to his laser. All the while we were busy fighting and it gave him the opportunity to fire his laser." Kim replied.

"Did he… hit you?" Shego asked and Kim shook her head. "Did he hit me?" But Kim shook her head yet again. "What happened when he fired it?"

"He tried to aim at me but we were moving around too much, plus his aim sucks. So when he finally fired the laser it missed both of us, instead it destroyed a beam. Though it wasn't just any beam it was a support beam. Normally you'd still be quite safe if only one support beam has been destroyed. But the condition of the lab he was hiding in was beyond terrible. The whole place started shaking and he ran for it while the entire lab started collapsing. We stayed behind and just like everything else the roof started coming down as well." Kim said and she took in a deep breath.

As she told Shego the story she saw everything all over again. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she thought back. Everything that had happened that night came flooding back and it shocked her all over again.

"Are you okay?" Shego asked. She gently grabbed Kim's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kim swallowed loudly and looked up at her with a smile on her face.

"Y-yeah just.. I got caught up in the moment." Kim replied cautiously.

"So what happened next?"

"Well the entire lab was collapsing and you told me we had to get out of there. So we started searching for an exit but it seemed like the fallen debris had blocked them all. You didn't want to give up and went with our last option. We had to jump through a window in order to escape the lab. Though the drop was quite high and even you had doubts about our chances of survival."

"Did we jump or not?" Shego asked as she tried to picture the situation in her mind.

"We never got a chance, even though you had doubts you still wanted to jump. For the first time in my life I was scared, I was scared we wouldn't get out of there. You told me we could make it and plasma blasted the window into smithereens. You turned around with a smile on your face but suddenly you stopped smiling. Before I could even blink you were speeding towards me, you leapt at me and took me to the ground." Kim explained and her eyes glazed a bit. She looked at Shego with a sad smile on her face before her eyes shifted to the ground again. Shego gave her hand another reassuring squeeze and Kim returned the gesture.

"The roof collapsed, you protected me. You kept me safe with your body, everything, the whole roof came tumbling down on top of you. The weight of the roof became too much for you and your arms gave out, you collapsed on top of me." Kim said in a sad tone. "You saved my life and risked your own to do so. I was unharmed apart from a few scratches but your condition was terrible. You had several broken bones, you had a hole in your head and blood kept gushing out of it. If it hadn't been for your powers you would've been dead instantly." Another shiver ran down Kim's spine as she thought about how close Shego had been to death.

"I lost my memory and went into a coma because I saved you?" Shego questioned and Kim simply nodded.

"We eventually got saved after I had contacted Wade and you barely survived it all. I did everything I could to help you because I was afraid I'd lose you for good. I stayed by your side, visited every day, I even talked to you even though I knew you couldn't hear me." Kim said with a sad smile on her face and a lone tear glistened in the corner of her eye.

"I survived just like you so don't be afraid." Shego said in a gentle tone and she wiped the single tear, which had escaped Kim's eye, away. "So I'm a uhm villain and you're a hero?" She asked.

"Yeah I used to save the world and you used to steal things and fight me." Kim replied.

"Why did you stop saving the world? Doesn't the world need your help?"

"No, during the months you were out I took down almost all of my enemies. I made sure they were kept in a jail they couldn't break out of. The ones I didn't take down simply gave up, shocked about what had happened to you and afraid I had lost my mind. They thought I was dangerous." Kim said and she let out a laugh. "My enemies, the villains, all of them thought that I was dangerous, the hero."

"Is the world safe now?" Shego asked and Kim nodded.

"As far as I know the world is safe and I think it'll stay like that." She explained.

Shego understood that Kim believed the world would remain safe. After listening to her story she realized there was more to Kim than meets the eye. She didn't know much about herself but she knew she was a good fighter. Hearing Kim tell stories about how they went on and on, fighting each other to the fullest actually amazed her. It meant that Kim was one hell of a fighter as well and she never would've guessed that. She had clearly underestimated the girl purely on her appearance. Though now she knew she had made a mistake and she told herself she wouldn't make such a mistake again. After all Kim was more than just a pretty face to look at, she was in fact a hero.

"Guess I didn't know her as thorough as I thought I did." Shego said quietly to herself. She looked down at the red head that was using her chest as a pillow and smiled. The fierce red headed heroine had fallen asleep during the movie. After she had told Shego about how she had gotten into a coma they decided it was time for something a bit less depressing. They had chosen a movie and it had actually really lightened the mood. Though Kim hadn't noticed how tired she had gotten and without thinking about it she scooted closer to Shego and fell asleep on her chest. Shego didn't mind it and she simply let the girl sleep.

She watched the movie on her own but even she didn't manage to stay awake until the end. She didn't know why and she didn't know how but sleep had clearly taken over. She had fallen asleep 15 minutes before the end of the movie. She rested her head on top of Kim's with her cheek. Her arms wrapped around the smaller girl thus keeping her warm.

Somewhere during the evening Ann came home and found them in the same position. They had been asleep for several hours at that moment and they hadn't moved an inch. She restrained herself from waking them when dinner was ready. She told everybody to be quiet and let them sleep. She figured that they were exhausted or else they wouldn't have fallen asleep on the couch that easily.

With a smile on her face she covered them with a blanket, making sure they were both warm. Though she knew she couldn't just let them sleep there the entire night. At one point she had to wake them up but she postponed that moment as long as possible. She was sure they would sleep a lot more comfortable in Kim's bed but to her opinion they looked too cute to disturb.

"Honey I'm going to bed now. Don't forget to wake them before you go to bed okay?" James said to his wife and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry dear, I'll be up in 30 minutes. I just have to clean the kitchen and I won't forget to wake them." Ann replied softly. James smiled at his wife and went upstairs, leaving the 3 of them alone. Ann sighed as she walked to the kitchen, knowing that she had to do the dishes and clean the table.

"Next time the twins are going to clean up." She said quietly as she started doing the dishes. It took her about 15 minutes to do the dishes and cleaning up the table took her another 10 minutes. She looked at her watch and was surprised to see that she would really be up in 30 minutes.

Kim and Shego were still fast asleep, both having a dreamless sleep. To Shego it was a relief to have a dreamless sleep. Dreamless also meant that she didn't have any nightmares. Even in the shortest time she could have nightmares and she never knew when one would enter her sleep. Kim however always dreamt about the most amazing things. Nightmares almost never bothered her but she also never had a dreamless sleep.

"Shego." A voice called disturbing her dreamless sleep. Shego stirred slightly, not able to move a lot with Kim on top of her.

"Wake up." Ann said and she lightly shook Shego.

"What is it?" Shego asked just barely audible. She opened her eyes blinking a few times as she came face to face with Ann.

"Good you're awake, would you mind waking Kim?" Ann asked and Shego silently obeyed. She lightly shook the girl and placed a kiss on her cheek as she whispered her name over and over again. Eventually Kim's eyes slowly cracked open and the first person she saw was her mother.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she snapped awake in an instant. Ann simply laughed at the reaction and even Shego couldn't help but laugh a bit in her sleepy state.

"Nothing's wrong honey you just have to go to your own bed. You'll be more comfortable and Shego needs her rest." Ann said and Shego simply raised an eyebrow at that.

"I do?" She asked.

"Yes or else you won't be on time tomorrow."

"On time for what?" Kim and Shego asked simultaneously.

"I told you this days ago, Shego has an appointment at the hospital. She needs a simple check up, that way we can be sure that everything's okay." Ann explained. Shego untangled herself from Kim, forcing the red head to stand up so she could stand up herself.

"What time is this 'simple check-up'?" Shego asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You'll be expected around 8 o'clock." Ann said with a smile on her face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I'll see the two of you tomorrow around 8 o'clock okay?" She said as she headed for the stairs. Kim and Shego stared after her, watching how she disappeared up the stairs.

They decided not to argue about it and simply went upstairs as well. They both didn't know about the check-up but it seemed logic so no further questions were asked. Checking up on a patient who had been in a coma was common was what they figured. Shego didn't really like hospitals and doctors but she decided to go any way. Even if she didn't want to go, she knew Kim would force her.

"Don't worry it's just a check-up." Kim said as they crawled underneath the covers.

"Yeah I know." Shego sighed in defeat.

"I'll be there." This lightened Shego's mood a bit and she gathered her girlfriend in her arms.

"Thanks." She said and she kissed Kim softly. The red head happily returned the kiss, their lips moving together gently. She moved closer to Shego, smiling into the kiss as she felt her lover's tongue sweep across her bottom lip. She gently parted her lips, allowing Shego the access she wanted and she simply let herself get swept away.

The kiss left her completely breathless and she noticed this the moment they parted. She was breathing heavy whilst Shego's breathing was still the same. Kim felt that her face was red hot but ignored this and simply cuddled up against Shego.

"Are you afraid?" Kim asked breaking the short period of silence.

"No, No I'm not." Was all Shego said and Kim simply smiled because of her answer. She leaned up a bit and placed a kiss on Shego's cheek before cuddling up against her again. A strong arm wrapped around her shoulder and from that very moment she didn't remember anything anymore. She simply fell into a deep sleep and so did Shego.

* * *

_Okay so I know that this story isn't like very popular or something like that but I'll continue it no matter what!_

_I finally have a goal.. that's good but I still have to figure out how I'm going to achieve it XD So please be patient!_

_As for now.. Damn Shego's going to have a check-up (shivers) I hate check-ups and stuff.. brr.. hospitals! gah! hate it! though what a heroic way to go into a coma! She totally saved Kim's life =| That's totally sweet! _

_Well this was chapter 6.. up to chapter 7. but I'll be gone for the next 3 days so it'll be a late update. Sorry for the few readers! hang in there!_

_Thanks!_

_WPJ_


	7. Thé Checkup!

**Finally a new update! I wrote it as fast as I could! **

**Thanks for the patience, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chokehold 7**

Without even remembering it Kim and Shego had fallen asleep. One minute they were wide-awake and the next minute they were knocked out. It seemed like they simply passed out at one point. The next thing Shego saw was the morning sun and a sleeping red head crawled up against her. She groaned loudly the moment she remembered she had to go to the hospital. Lazily she turned around as much as she could and checked the time. Yet another groan escaped her lips, this time because of the time. It was only half-passed 7 in the morning and to Shego's opinion that was too early.

"I hate doctors." She muttered softly. She didn't want to get up, even though she had to be at the hospital within an hour and a half. All she wanted to do was get some more sleep. She was way too comfortable to move even an inch. So slowly but surely she slipped back into a light slumbering state. That however didn't last all too long because Kim woke up.

The girl lifted her head slowly and looked at Shego through sleepy eyes. She smiled slightly and crawled up against her, straddling her in her sleep. It amazed her that Shego didn't wake up after such a weight shift. She grinned wickedly, planning to use the situation to her advantage.

She slowly reached out, brushing a few strands of hair out of Shego's face. Her expression softened immediately as she looked at the pale green beauty beneath her. Her grin disappeared and she found herself smiling dreamily. Her wicked plan slowly slipped away and all she could do was run her hands across Shego's sleeping form. She explored the woman gently, the dreamy look never leaving her face.

At some points Shego would moan in her sleep or mumble something incoherently. This amused Kim but further more it upped her curiosity. She went in and searched for all the spots that made Shego moan. There were only a few spots she already knew but during her search she discovered more than just a few. She continued her ministrations, becoming bolder with each move she made.

She sat up and pulled the covers off of Shego, revealing a green button up shirt and no further item of clothing. Kim thanked Shego silently for wearing no pants and a simple button up shirt. All of that combined made it quite easy to get access to Shego's warm green skin.

With trembling hands Kim worked on Shego's button up shirt. She slowly but surely unbuttoned every button and bit her lower lip the moment the shirt fell open. She swallowed hard as she looked at Shego's body; her eyes falling upon the small thong she was wearing. It was the last piece that covered Shego's body up and Kim felt the need to just rip it off.

Without thinking about it she roughly removed Shego's thong. She dived in kissing Shego roughly on the lips as her hand shot in between her legs. Too say that Shego was surprised was an understatement.

Her eyes shot open immediately but within the same second they closed again. She moaned loudly into Kim's mouth as she returned the kiss, feeling Kim's hand wander in between her legs. Her arms came up and wrapped around Kim, pulling her closer as two fingers entered her roughly. Her muscles twitched around the two invading fingers, her hips thrusting against them as she dug her nails into Kim's back.

She didn't know why Kim wanted this so sudden but she wasn't going to complain. She was in high heaven as she felt the pleasure within her increasing. Kim's fingers moved within her in fast, hard thrusts and all she could do was move in time with the girl's rhythm. All the while Kim kept kissing her, trying to muffle the sounds she was producing. That however, didn't really work the moment Kim's thumb found Shego's clit. She swept across the tiny bundle of nerves and it almost made Shego scream out.

Kim pulled back, breaking their passionate kiss and looked down at her lover. Shego was covered in sweat, her eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing was heavy as she approached her orgasm. To Kim she had never looked more beautiful and she quickly upped her pace a bit. Shego gasped and bit her lip as the rhythm intensified. Her hands gripped the sheets, her knuckles turned white and she pushed up against Kim as hard as possible.

For once Kim was the dominant one and she loved it. Being in charge was an unfamiliar and almost addictive feeling for her. Though she knew Shego wouldn't let her take charge like that very often. With that thought in the back of her mind she continued to pleasure her panting lover.

"You're almost there Shego." She whispered. She could feel Shego's insides clenching around her fingers, sucking them in deeper.

"Oh Gg-god K-kimmie." Shego choked out as she buried her head deeper into the pillow. She let out a strangled moan though halfway through it turned into a high-pitched scream. Her orgasm swept through her body, pushing her over the edge of pure ecstasy and wrecking her entirely. Kim watched, fascinated by Shego's scream and her body as she came down from her mind-numbing orgasm.

Shego's breathing steadily slowed down and Kim simply licked her own fingers clean.

"Tasty?" Shego asked still a bit breathy.

"Incredibly." Kim said with her fingers still in her mouth. Shego let out a laugh and wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.

"You missed a spot." Kim said and she brushed a lock of hair aside that stuck to Shego's forehead.

"Thanks." Shego said and Kim merely shrugged. She lay down next to Shego the moment she had cleaned her fingers and cuddled up against her. Shego wrapped her arm around her and they looked at each other for a few moments. Her eyebrow went up when she saw that Kim was blushing.

"What's up?"

"I uhm I'm sorry for jumping you in your sleep like that. I don't know what came over me… it was like I was in some kind of uh… uh." Kim said and her blush intensified.

"Some kind of heat like an animal?" Shego offered with a sly grin on her face. Kim blushed furiously and nodded before she buried her head into Shego's arm. "Don't worry about it, I liked it." Shego said and Kim slowly showed her face again at that.

"You did?" She asked still partially hidden behind Shego's own arm.

"Yeah I did." Shego replied. Kim's eyes shone brilliantly and Shego already knew that she was smiling before she stopped hiding behind her arm. Though Kim's amused eyes quickly turned into shocked ones when she saw what time it was. Shego frowned slightly and followed Kim's gaze, tracing it back to the clock.

"Shit." She muttered seeing that it was half passed 8.

"You have to be at the hospital in 30 minutes!" Kim almost shouted into her face.

"No shit Einstein! God fuck me sideways we're never going to make that!" Shego replied and they both quickly scrambled to their feet. The next 20 minutes or so went by in a quick daze. Kim and Shego took a shower; they quickly dressed themselves and 'fixed' their appearances. They almost flew down the stairs and skipped breakfast in order to save time.

"Here, you drive!" Kim said throwing Shego the keys of her car. Shego caught them easily and they quickly got into the pinkish car. Kim had made a wise decision because Shego was the fastest driver she had ever met. She even remembered the way to the hospital as they sped through traffic with high speed. What amazed Kim even more was the fact that they managed to get on time. At exactly 8 in the morning they arrived at the hospital and they quickly made their way inside.

"Ah Shego you're on time!" Ann said as the couple hurried into the hospital.

"Of course, did you expect anything else?" Shego asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Certainly not, now if the two of you will follow me, I'll bring you to the examination room." Ann replied and she started walking off. Kim and Shego exchanged a look before they followed Ann to the examination room. Shego felt herself getting more and more nervous the longer she stayed in the hospital. Kim noticed that Shego wasn't quite herself and grabbed her hand.

"You'll be okay, I'm there with you." She said and Shego merely smiled at her. Ann came to a stop and motioned for Shego to go into the first room on her right. Kim quickly followed Shego into the room and Ann came in as last.

"Well hello there, I'm Doctor Cooper." A blond woman announced and she offered Shego a hand.

"Shego." Was all she said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm going to do your check-up today. If you would be so kind to change into the standard medical clothing, I'll be right with you." The blond Doctor said and she walked out of the room. The three remaining women in the room just exchanged looks in silence. Shego looked at Kim; Kim looked at Shego with a reassuring look. Then Shego looked at Ann and Ann looked at her with a 'you're-so-not-getting-away' look.

"I think I'll just change into those clothes now." Shego said finally breaking the silence in the room. The two red heads nodded in understanding and Shego got behind the screen to change.

Shego quickly changed into the clothes the Doctor had given her. She looked at herself in the mirror behind the screen and let out a groan.

"I really hate hospitals." She muttered as she revealed the white and green dotted outfit. Ann remained professional; Kim however was trying to hold back her laughter. She covered her mouth with her hands and snickered softly. Shego shot her a venomous look, warning her not to laugh no matter what.

"Are you all ready and set?" Doctor Cooper asked as she reappeared. She looked Shego over and figured she was ready.

"Yeah uhm just exactly what are you going to do to me? You're not going to stick a knife in me right?" Shego questioned folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh not to worry, there will be no cutting and no knifes. An injection might be needed but that's as far as it will go regarding sticking things into your body. We'll start with a few scans and some pictures, from that point on we'll see what procedures are needed." The blond explained politely.

Shego still didn't trust her but after that story she decided it was safe. So she simply shrugged and went along with the procedures. She followed the polite blond doctor and followed her instructions.

"You can just lie down and try to stay completely still please." Shego gave a nod and did what the doctor told her. She lay down on her back and from that point on she didn't move a muscle. She remained still and then the CT scan started as she slowly moved into the tube-like arch. The scanner only scanned her head because everyone assumed that something was wrong in Shego's head.

From that point on everything went by in a daze. A few more scans were done, pictures were taken and Doctor Cooper herself checked all the data. Shego simply went along, hoping that the scanning and everything else would stop quickly. She really had enough; she didn't want to be a test-dummy any longer. She knew the scans and pictures wouldn't give any results at all.

"Well Shego, the scans came out good and the pictures came out good as well. I didn't really find anything that could cause the problems you have right now. Though I did find a slightly damaged part in your brain. Because it's damaged it can cause some mental issues. That could explain the visions you've been having." The Doctor explained and Shego just rolled her eyes.

"So a brain damage causes my visions?" Shego questioned and Doctor Cooper nodded.

"Is there anything that you can do?" Kim asked a bit hyped.

"Honey calm down, this is something we'd better not intervene with." Ann said calming Kim down.

"I'm going to have to take some of your blood." Doctor Cooper said and Shego seemed to freeze up because of that. Her eyes widened in shock and she simply stared at the Doctor.

"T-take m-my blood?" She stuttered nervously. She didn't know why but the idea of someone taking her blood scared her.

"Yes but don't worry, it won't hurt and it'll be over before you know it." Doctor Cooper said reassuringly. Shego smiled nervously at the woman and her gaze shifted briefly to Kim. The red head gave her a thumbs up and with a nod Shego followed her doctor.

"Just take a seat and I'll do the rest." Shego sat down and offered her arm to Doctor Cooper.

"So what's your first name?" Shego asked trying to distract herself.

"Aileen." She simply answered as she searched for the right vein in Shego's arm. She put a strap around her arm and tightened it in order to make the vein visible. She cleaned the area and readied the needle.

"Ready?" Aileen asked and Shego nodded. She brought the needle up and poked it right through Shego's skin into her vein. From that moment everything started going down hill.

Shego froze up again and it seemed like she stopped breathing. The moment blood started filling the tube attached to the needle things got worse. With her free hand she grabbed for her throat and started making gagging sounds. Her eyes rolled back into her head before her eyelids fell shut.

Kim and Ann came barging in and Aileen immediately removed the needle from Shego's arm. Within seconds Shego's other arm went up and her other hand wrapped around her throat as well. She sagged into the chair and her body started trembling violently.

"Shego!" Kim cried out but Ann stopped her.

"Leave her, you never know what might happen." Ann said and the three women watched Shego in fear.

She got sucked up into the same dark, cold and lonely place. Visions of her past started flashing before her eyes, showing her the worst things. Every single vision showed herself and sometimes her brothers. Every single time she was stuck in a hospital, being checked by a doctor.

**-Flashback-**

"_I'll just take some blood and nothing more okay?" A doctor said to her._

"_Stay still, this will only take a second." A voice told a frightened young Shego. _

"_We're going to do another scan, you know how it works right?"_

"_I'm going to take a bit of your DNA."_

"_Let me just give you an injection."_

**-End of Flashbacks-**

Several flashes came by of Doctors and hospitals. All of them wanting to do research and check-ups. In Shego's visions it looked like gallons of blood had been taken from her. Her DNA had been collected several times and she had numerous CT scans.

This all happened over and over again during Shego's childhood. It all occurred right after she had been infected by the glow of the comet. All the Doctors, all the researchers, they all wanted to know what had happened.

Vision after vision, hospital after hospital. It all proved that Shego's childhood had indeed been very unpleasant. Her visions came to an end but it didn't end like it normally did. Her hands slowly released her own neck, falling to her sides. Her head fell back and her eyes remained closed.

Everybody in the room held their breaths as they watched her. Fear took over, afraid that Shego wouldn't recover any more.

"Is she okay?" Aileen asked in concern.

"I.. I don't know." Kim replied and Ann simply held her breath as she looked at Shego.

The gagging noise subsided and Shego simply sagged even more into the chair. Her breathing became normal and her body calmed down as well. Slowly Ann approached Shego and she reached out with a trembling hand. Shego didn't react to the slightly push Ann gave her and this concerned everyone even more. She reached for Shego's neck and searched for Shego's pulse. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she felt Shego's slow and steady heartbeat.

"She's alive." Ann said and Kim felt like a weight had fallen off of her shoulders.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked and Ann let out another sigh. She turned to look at her daughter, concern clear in her eyes.

"I don't know for sure but I think she slipped back into her coma." Everyone in the room became dead silent, their eyes all locked on Shego's unconscious form.

* * *

_**Tum Tum Tuuuuum!** What the hell? She slipped back into her coma? But Ann isn't sure about it! Maybe she's okay... no need to worry.. right? **Right!**_

_Well wasn't this an interesting chapter? I sure think it was.. and the morning sex..god you gotta love it between the two of them. Kim finally took control, all though it appeared out of nowhere XD Hahaha love it! Shego sure as hell enjoyed it, so no harm done!_

_Let's just hope Shego will be okay! We'll see about that in the next chapter of course^^_

_Oh and Doctor Aileen Cooper.. yeah she doesn't exist of course.. I made her up and like. whoa it's a character I own =| well.. it's a start haha_

_Up to the next chapter!_

_WPJ_


	8. The Real Life

**This is chapter 8 people!**

**

* * *

**

**Chokehold 8**

Shego had been moved to a hospital room and was still unconscious as she lay in bed. She had been unconscious for almost 10 minutes now and remained motionless. She showed no signs of waking up or consciousness at all. It was, as everybody feared, she had slipped back into her coma. Both Ann and Doctor Cooper confirmed that Shego was indeed in coma.

The reason why she had slipped into a coma was unknown. Never had they experienced something like this. Taking blood from a patient wasn't a reason to slip back into a coma. There had to be a different reason but both of the doctors were helpless in this case. They were without a clue and even several other specialists didn't understand the situation.

Shego had been checked entirely and nothing was found. As far as the doctors knew she was the healthiest person they had ever met. Though the fact that Shego was healthy and in a coma told them that something had to be wrong. The only thing they had to do was discover the cause. That however wasn't going to be easy and they both knew it was going to take a lot of time.

In the meanwhile Kim stood by, helpless with tears in her eyes as she looked at her unconscious lover. She swore that she wouldn't go away until Shego woke up again. Just like she had done before she wasn't going to leave Shego's side. She didn't care how long it would take; she had waited for three months. She figured another few months wouldn't harm her. She just hoped that Shego wouldn't lose her memories again. It took her over 5 months to help Shego retrieve not even a quarter of her memories. She didn't know how long it would take if she lost her memories again.

With a loud sigh she sagged in the chair next to Shego's bed. Her red teary eyes never left Shego's calm breathing form. She silently wondered if Shego was aware of her presence. Though she showed no form of awareness because of her comatose state. Kim's head hung slightly, her eyes finally shifting away from Shego's form. She was sad and she wasn't going to hide it, the only thing she didn't know was that Shego felt even worse.

_Shego was stuck in that same dark and cold place, all alone. She felt the cold work its way into her body and a shiver ran down her spine. She knew she had been conscious for quite a while and all the memories were freshly embedded in her mind. Yet slowly she felt those memories slip away as loneliness took over. She tried to get them back, thinking about her beloved red head. Thinking about Kim warmed her and made her feel like she wasn't alone. Though she couldn't let her guard down for too long. If she didn't pay attention the cold and sad loneliness would slip right back into her body._

_In her previous coma she hadn't been aware of the fact that she could bring back memories. Though now that she knew it was a lot less terrible than it used to be. She somehow knew that she would manage to live with being in a coma again. She was prepared even though it had come unexpected. She too didn't know why she simply slipped off into a coma. She figured it were the memories that came flooding back to her. The sight of her own blood triggered too many things at once. She didn't have any other explanation for it. _

"_Well this sucks." She thought simply. She couldn't speak in real life; everything was just an illusion. It was just a figment of her imagination, which made it possible for her to think and be 'aware' of her dark and lonely prison. She was thankful that her imagination worked that well._

_Without it she'd be sucked up by the dark loneliness that surrounded her. Which she figured was her dark past, the times in which she had been on the wrong side. She was convinced that her past had something to do with her situation. Her past hadn't been completely revealed but she discovered enough to know that she had been on the wrong side. Seeing as her period of being a criminal was longer than her period of being good it overruled. It overruled her mind, her imagination and it was simply embedded in her personality. _

_A dark life led to a dark mind and a dark mind led to a dark imagination. She looked around, realizing that her past surrounded her everywhere. It had been lonely, filled with darkness but the cold was something she couldn't understand. There were enough reasons that could explain the icy-cold that consumed her. Though the only question was, which reason was it?_

_A sigh escaped her cold dark lips and she thought about Kim. Warmth filled her but it wasn't enough to chase away the cold that had taken over._

"_I hope she's doing okay." She whispered in a shaky voice and she closed her eyes. _

Kim was still at Shego's side. Her tears had finally stopped but one could still tell that she had been crying not too long ago. The situation had finally dawned upon her and she was accepting the fact that Shego wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

She came to visit her pale green lover every day. She would stay as long as possible and leave late at night. She'd go to school and straight after school she would go to the hospital again. She simply couldn't and refused to leave Shego alone. She spent as much time with her as possible. In the weekends she would barely even be at home. She'd be at home for an hour tops and than she'd go back to Shego. Her mother tried to calm her down and tried to tell her that Shego was going to be fine. Though Kim refused to listen and always found the need to be at Shego's side, just in case something went wrong.

She wanted to be there for Shego, unconscious and conscious. She wanted to be at her side again the moment she comes out of her coma. There wasn't really an explanation for all of this; she just had the urge to support her.

Her mother however told her that it was because she was in love.

"Love can make you do crazy things honey. You love Shego so much, I know you'd miss her if you'd have to stay away for too long. That's what love does to you, you care no matter what." Ann had said to her and for the first time in weeks Kim had shown a sign of happiness. The girl seemed unable to smile or laugh at anything at all. All she could think about was Shego and her well being. Her own well being was something that didn't even come to mind. Even though her mother constantly reminded her of it, she ignored it.

"I'm not always here to warn you Kimmie. One day you'll regret the fact that you didn't listen to me." Ann said to the girl in an almost disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry, I just can't think about anything else but Shego. She's the only one who's on my mind since she went into that coma." Kim said to her mother. Ann simply gave her an understanding smile and a kiss on her forehead.

"I understand honey, she'll be alright." She said before leaving Kim and Shego alone again.

Kim sighed heavily and sagged into her usual chair again. Her eyes shifted to Shego's form and a faint smile formed on her lips.

"Shego." She whispered.

_Shego looked up into the darkness, hearing Kim's voice. She heard her name escape the read head's lips in a whisper but she couldn't see her. She looked around, frantically searching for the source of that familiar voice. She searched but knew she wouldn't be able to find the red head. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't find the girl. The only thing she could do was picture her, with her fiery red hair and forest green eyes. Her imagination was all she had and it provided her with images of Kim. Yet still she longed to see the girl in real life. She wanted to touch her, kiss her and hug her. _

_She could faintly remember the warmth Kim's body radiated. It always sent tingles up and down her spine as she drowned in her warmth. Despite her plasma she never seemed able to warm herself. It was always Kim who warmed her and provided her with love._

"_Kimmie." She said softly her breath visible in her cold surroundings. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm herself. She knew her plasma wouldn't do any good in warming her. Her plasma seemed to extract warmth from her body though it did chase away some of the darkness. Though it was never enough to chase it away completely._

"Shego." _She heard Kim's voice call again and this time she seemed closer. Once again Shego looked up but didn't see her princess._

"_Kimmie?"_ _She breathed a bit louder this time. She got to her feet and moved around in the darkness. The cold getting worse with every step and move she made. She ignored it and continued moving around._

Kim was still sitting next to Shego and she gently grabbed the unconscious woman's hand.

_Shego looked at her left hand, feeling a tingle run through it. _

"_What's going on?" She asked herself as she double-checked her hand._

With another sigh Kim let go of Shego's hand.

_Shego frowned, looking at her hand the tingling feeling no longer there. "Kimmie!" She shouted out, her voice echoing in the dark emptiness. She started running, just like she had done before. She ran as fast as she could, hoping that she could find a way out. She didn't know how long she had been running but it felt like she had been running for ages. Her breathing was heavy and her legs were going numb as she ran. _

"_I've got to get out of here!" She shouted as she dashed into another sprint. "Kimmiiieee!" She shouted as ran. She continued to run, her plasma igniting as her emotions pushed their way out of her body. The heavier her emotions got, the brighter her plasma became. At one point she was fully engulfed by her familiar green flames._

Kim gasped; moving backwards as a faint glow appeared around Shego's hand. Shego had ignited her plasma and without knowing it, she had ignited it in real life as well.

"Shego!" Kim shouted with tears in her eyes. She cupped the woman's face in her hands and looked down at her.

"_Kim!" Shego shouted back and she came to a stop. Her plasma died out immediately and in real life it died out as well. She dropped to her knees, her breathing heavier than ever. _

"_Kim." She whispered and she let her arms fall to her sides. _

"Shego, Shego!" Kim said persistently. She lightly slapped Shego in the face and repeated her name over and over again.

_A dull light became visible in Shego's dark world. She looked up in the hope she could find the source of the dull light that was shining. "Kimmie?" Shego called out. She thought about the last time she had been in a coma. She remembered the dull light that she had seen and what had come after that. She quickly rose to her feet and started running again. She knew that she was close to getting out of her coma. "Kimmie!" She shouted over and over again. As she ran her plasma started flowing out of her body again. The simple idea of seeing Kim in real life was enough to trigger it again. Though this time it was brighter in real life._

Kim almost cried from happiness as she noticed Shego's plasma again. It was bright and lively, it gave her the hope that Shego was waking up again. After 5 months she was finally showing signs of consciousness again. She continued urging Shego to wake up, slapping her lightly in the face and calling her name.

_Shego felt as if she was being lifted into the air. Something was pulling her up but she didn't know what. The darkness around her slowly started to fade as she got sucked out of her unconscious state. The cold left her body and was replaced by a welcoming warmth. She grabbed for her throat as she left the world of unconsciousness. _

Shego gasped her hands still on her throat as she shot up straight in her bed. Her body was covered in sweat, her breathing was heavy and slowly but sure her hands left her throat. Her plasma had died out completely and she was alone. She looked around, studying the room and found out that she was still in the hospital. She quickly looked to her left and noticed the chair beside her bed was empty.

She raised her hand, bringing it up to her face but something stopped her. Curiously she looked down, her hand tracing what appeared to be a tube that was in her nose.

"What the hell?" She questioned as she pulled the tube out of her nose. She checked for any other tubes or injections but found none. She scanned the room for a second time and wondered what had happened to her. She found the call-button and pressed it, calling for a nurse. Though instead of a nurse a very familiar red head came walking into the room.

"Shego, you're awake, what do you want?" Kim asked in a cold and distant voice. She folded her arms in front of her chest and looked at Shego with a raised eyebrow.

Shego however, looked at Kim as if she had gone crazy. She found it odd that Kim acted so cold and strange. She was acting far from the Kim she had gotten to know.

"Well? What's wrong Shego?" Kim asked in the same distant and cold voice as before. Shego simply continued to stare at her, unable to say a thing. Kim sighed and walked up to the bed.

She cautiously sat down on the edge, her expression softening immediately. She lay a hand upon Shego's and looked at the woman.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a more gentle tone.

"You're asking me? You're acting so cold and distant; I don't even know you like this. What happened to you?" Shego asked.

"Cold? Distant? I'm acting like I should act towards a wanted criminal." Kim said and this caught Shego's attention.

"Wanted criminal? No wait, I wasn't a wanted criminal anymore." She replied in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you've always been a wanted criminal." Kim said in her own confused tone.

"N-no! I wasn't wanted anymore and y-you and I…" Shego said but she became quiet.

"We, what?" Kim asked gently. Shego looked at her with hurt eyes. She gently reached up with her free hand and placed it on Kim's cheek. The red head flinched slightly, afraid that something might happen and this hurt Shego even more. Without any further hesitation she leaned in and captured Kim's lips with her own.

Kim froze as Shego pressed her warm dark lips against her. She remained frozen, not kissing back even the slightest bit. Shego pulled back again and looked at Kim with the same pained look.

"We were together, we were happy, I wasn't a wanted criminal." Shego said softly and Kim stared at her in disbelief.

"Shego we were never together, all of that never happened. I think you might've imagined it during your unconscious state." Kim replied softly.

"N-no it was real.. it was all so real. The shower, the bed and all the things we did." Shego said in denial, shaking her head in the process.

"Shego…. Shego calm down." Kim said taking Shego's face in both of her hands. "I'm so sorry but we were never together. Everything was just your imagination, a dream. You're a wanted criminal and you have to go to jail after you're all better." Kim explained and Shego just stared at nothing in particular, a blank expression on her face.

"I've got to go now, I'll be back in an hour." Kim said as she got up from her spot on Shego's bed. She walked to the door and glanced back at Shego one last time before she left the room. Shego remained quiet; she didn't move an inch and simply continued to stare. The whole situation was beginning to dawn upon her and shock took over. She simply didn't know what to do as she thought about what had happened. _Had it all been a dream? It had looked so real. Even the coma-part seemed real. _Shego thought distantly. She hadn't even noticed that Kim had left the room until almost an hour later.

She snapped out of her thoughts, blinking a few times as she looked around. With a heavy sigh she got out of bed and roughly pulled the tube out of her nose. She tossed it aside and strode across the room in search of some normal clothes. She grinned slightly when she found her old black and green cat suit. She quickly changed into it with ease and zipped the tiny zipper up.

"Now I just have to escape this hell hole." She muttered softly and her eyes fell upon a closed window. She walked up to it and noticed it had a lock on it. She almost planned on taking the door when something occurred to her. _Plasma._ She thought and she walked back to the window. She ignited her plasma around one finger, focussing until it was hot enough to melt through the lock of the window. She busted the lock with ease and pulled the window open.

"If I wasn't a skilled thief I would've been afraid." She said as she looked down. It was quite a height but she knew she could handle it. She climbed up and took her position in the windowsill. She was about to jump when she heard the door open and close behind her. She looked back and there was her beloved princess.

"What are you doing?" She asked calmly.

"Getting out of this hell hole." Shego replied in an icy tone. Kim stepped closer a sad smile on her face.

"Why?"

"I want my other life back, the life where I was happy. The life where we.. were together without problems." Shego said in the same tone as before.

"I can't give you that." Kim replied softly.

"I figured." Was all Shego said and she jumped out of the window. Kim quickly walked up to the window but it was too late. She scanned the area but Shego was nowhere to be found. She sighed and closed the window before whispering a soft 'Sorry'.

_The End_

* * *

_Yes I marked this is the end of my story. I know I can't actually do that with all the questions you probably have but not to worry, I'm going to write a sequel. Things are different now that Shego realized she had never lived the life she desperately wants. So with that note, I'm starting a sequel in a slightly different scene._

_But.. what the hell? So everything Shego and Kim had shared.. like never happened! Wtf! That's what you're thinking right? Yeah well.. I'm thinking the same thing XD She and Kim never were together but after that trip through her imagination it's clear that she wants to be together with Kim._

_Will Kim listen to her? Or will she ignore her? _

_Let's find out what will happen.._

_In the sequel of Chokehold, shall we?_

_Thanks for reading this!_

_WPJ_

**_Official Sequel to THIS story!: .net/s/5987248/1/_**


End file.
